A First Time For Everything
by Pacisque
Summary: What was the point in this? Why was he even bothering in doing this- why had he accepted this job in the first place? To say that this black-haired boy knew the answer to these questions would be a complete and utter lie, for he was in the dark on his reasoning for having taken the job that was offered to him in a manner that suggested that it was nothing for of optional...


**_(( So I finally remembered the password to this account, therefore I have moved this story over to this account from Endearing-Soliloquy.  
Enjoy. ))_**

* * *

*~ First Meeting ~*

What was the point in this? Why was he even bothering in doing this- why had he accepted this job in the first place?  
To say that this black-haired boy knew the answer to these questions would be a complete and utter lie, for he was in the dark on his reasoning for having taken the job that was offered to him in a manner that suggested that it was nothing for of optional; that, if he rejected it, then there were others to take his place. Here he was; standing around under the shade of building, back pressed up against the wall in a lazy manner with his hands shoved into the pockets of the shorts worn over a pair of pants, his countenance graced with a laidback kind of expression, waiting for this person in which he was meant to assist in their research. Aside from the many problems he- Brendan, the reigning champion of the Hoenn region- saw in this, there was but another thing standing in his way, preventing him from looking the least bit like he was glad to be here:  
He knew not what this person he was meant to be helping even looked like- all he knew was that they, whoever they were, were from a distant region. Not a name, gender nor a description was given to him, just the words of 'oh, you'll know who it is when you see them' and location in which to find this person.

So a piqued sigh escaped from his lips as he casted his gaze out once more, ignoring the stares in which he received from the occasional passer-byer and deciding for it to be best if he at least _tried_ to find this person. Everyone was but the same; all walking about with smiles, with destinations to make to whilst ignoring everyone else- it was rather boring. Yet, when his eyes landed on someone not too far off, something irked him- not the good kind, mind you, for her expression was near murderous in monotony. Slow strides carried himself over this stranger- the girl tightly clutching a map in her hands and allowing for her brow to furrow- and it took a moment of examining her and harshly clearing his throat before this young lady even bothered to glance up at him.  
Oh, but it was amusing how the first look she gave him a cold kind of glare.

"You know, maybe you should hold the map the right way."

And that was all this girl needed to hear before a scoff escaped from her lips and she stormed off down the road.

…  
"What a weirdo,"

* * *

**_*~ First Conversation ~*_**

"You know, you're never going to get anywhere with that tone," The black-haired boy found himself musing, his tone somewhat light as he attempted to, once more, try and make conversation with this girl he was now stuck with for Arceus-knows-how-long. Yes, he had found the person in which he was meant to be assisting- after she had so foolishly ran back into him and asked for directions-, and unfortunately for him, she was not one for talking nor even giving him the light of day. Perhaps he did not hate her, but her attitude- her constant glower-, why it was something that ticked him off a little, for why was she so mopy? She seemingly had no reason to act like someone had just killed off any hope she had left and replaced it with a fiery kind of ice, yet she somehow still did.

"Shut up," Came that mutter of hers in which she had repeated so many times by now, her face contorting into a deep kind of frown as she continued to walk with the boy, deliberately lagging behind a few steps.

"No. I will not 'shut up'," Brendan retorted quickly for the umpteenth time, his voice dropping down ever so slightly as he contemplated just giving up in even trying to communicate with her- the hero and retired champion of the Kalos region- and to just get this region-wise research over as quickly as he could. Despite this, however, something tugged at him so, and it was this- a peculiar thought of perhaps what he was receiving from her was, well not exactly her- that drove him to at least trying once more. "I'm meant to be guiding you, yet you're treating me as if I am lower than dirt. You haven't even introduced yourself to me- I don't know your name even though you know mine. Can't you just lighten up for a second and actually speak like a human being?"

At his words, the unitentionally low stab he had taken at her, the honey blonde faltered for but a second, her frown sinking deeper whilst she bit down on the inside of her lip all that little bit, conflicted as to what to do- to speak or not. You see, she had promised herself to not get close to anyone whilst she was here in Hoenn, so she plastered her facade on with the effects all that more harsh, so what good would talking to him do?  
But, then again, could she really go around this journey constantly telling the boy to shut up whenever he tried to speak?  
No, she could not. Not even someone like her- so seemingly cold and distant- could do such a thing.

"...Serena," She muttered after a short while, her voice staying but the same monotonous mutter. "My name is Serena."  
"So the girl can speak after all," Came his response straight after hers, a light sort of chuckle muffling against his lips; leaving no gap in this due to the thought that she would, once more, try to cut his attempt down. "Hm, Serena is a nice name, at least in my opinion. I think it suits you."

…  
"...Be quiet."

* * *

**_*~ First Hug ~*_**

It was a shock to him to see her in such a state.  
He had not meant to have walked into the room in which she was staying to see her like she was now, no; he had only thought her lack of reply was an invitation to let himself into the place, seeing as though he had now taken her silences as her listening; her silences to be a positive kind of answer if she gave it so. After all, he had been travelling with her for but a few weeks now, therefore he had gotten to know her all that little bit no thanks to his constant pestering.  
Face buried in her hands, knees brought up to her chest as laid on her side atop of the rather uncomfortable beds of the pokemon centre; Serena was in nothing short of a state of distress. Soft sobs escaped from her lips as she curled up that little bit more, the tears cascading across her cheeks and absorbing into the cotton sheets as they fell from her face, and it caused for the black-haired boy's expression to convert from one of shock into one of sympathy laced so dreadfully clearly with worry- fearing her state of being. Too occupied in her breakdown was she, so much so that the sound of the Hoenn champion opening the door went completely unnoticed, continuing her crying as though she was out of the view of anyone.  
Maybe she had a reason as to why she was so down- so cold- after all? To Brendan, at this point in time, it sure seemed that way, and he was not going to stand idly by and watch her fall to millions of pieces- she whom he secretly and ever so slightly admired for being so strong. So he was to see if she was okay and, if she allowed for it, try to comfort her.

"...Serena…?" He called out in a rather gentle tone, slowly making his way over to the piece of furniture in which she had thrown herself on to in hopes of being able to get through to her over her sobbing and whatever else plagued her so. Of course, the girl did not respond to him and continued to voice her sorrows, and it was this that allowed for the black-haired boy to take a seat beside on the bed, a look of worry flashing across his features. From what he could see of her, her visage that was usually pale and blank was now red and swollen in places from her tears; eyes clenched shut tightly as more of those ugly sounds burst from her lips.  
It was heartbreaking to say the least. Even if she had been so unfair on him.

Biting down on the inside of his cheek slightly, Brendan kept his gaze on the girl, so desperately wanting to help, yet not exactly wanting to be verbally attacked by her if she was not alright with him doing so. Yet, after a few seconds, the black-haired trainer found himself leaning down and scooping the former champion into a hug, encircling her waist with a single arm and guiding her head down onto his shoulder with the other. What had caused for him to do this, he knew not, yet he was shocked to say the least when he felt the girl nuzzle her head down ever so slightly, not pushing him away but rather sobbing onto his form- tears falling onto his shirt. Unsurprisingly, it was this that caused for him to give her waist a gentle squeeze and to start gently playing with her hair; hushed words of comfort escaping from his lips as he allowed for the girl to cry on him.  
He would ask what was wrong later- when she wasn't crying in his embrace.

…  
"Everything's going to be fine, Serena…I...I promise..."

* * *

***~ First Kiss ~***

"You know, you don't need to hide that smile from me, Serena," Brendan mused in a soft kind of manner, standing up in front of the honey blonde who sat on the wooden bench in such a reserved manner; one leg crossed over the other and her hands resting atop her kneecaps. Ah, but with a face so forcibly blank, what on earth was he talking about- where on earth was this smile? It was seemingly non-existent on her visage, yes, however, to this trainer, he knew that there had to be one somewhere deep down- even if it was hidden so perfectly by that facade of hers.

"I'm not, for there is no smile," Came her expected response, quick to pull her face back down into a frown as she flickered her grey gaze up towards the black-haired boy- a gaze gleaming with something that contrasted against her cold front so badly. By looking at those eyes of hers, ones with a breathtaking shade of bluish-grey, and searching for any little gleams was how he had learnt to figure out how she was truly feeling; if she was truly upset with him or merely just pretending to be. And, yes, Serena was well-aware that he had figured out the one fault in her seemingly faultless act, yet she was not bothered by it, for having travelled with this boy around the length of three months now, she had learnt to trust him.  
...Even if she would never openly admit it to him.

"Maybe that's true," The black-haired male said in response to her, his lips shaping themselves into that sweet yet imperfect curl that he knew she secretly enjoyed seeing as he, in line with his hopes, managed to keep eye contact with this half-Kalosian female. With his smile widening, the boy placed his hands on his knee caps and bent down a little in order to be level with the girl, deciding to continue on with his words; no longer afraid of conversing with her since he knew all of the tricks necessary to gain her approval. "Your lips might not be smiling, but your eyes are. And, while your eyes are pretty, I would much rather see that smile on your lips."

What came over him next was something that he knew not, yet he still allowed regardless of that. Not waiting for her response, not waiting for her to retort with one of her usual 'please just stop- you're embarrassing us both', Brendan pressed on forwards and placed his lips atop of hers gently- and rather awkwardly, one might add, for he was not experienced in the slightest. The feeling that arose from this- that feeling that tightened in his chest and evoked a mild sense of euphoria-, why, it was something in which the male found enticing; that this whole gesture was something that just felt right.  
And, even if the girl took a while to gain some sense and return the kiss in an even more nervous manner- shocking him slightly-, that usual laugh of his- that one still as deep as his voice and rather soothing to hear in the ears of the honey blonde- muffled into the kiss as he realised something or, rather, felt something.  
This girl, whom he had so desperately tried to make smile after finding out about her family, was smiling into the gesture.

...  
Serena was smiling. _He_ had made her smile.

* * *

**_*~ /ahem/ Joking First Time ~*_**

"Brendan, no-" Came the protesting of a certain honey blonde, her face flushed a new shade of red from the amount of embarrassment in which had just arisen no thanks to the words of this boy. Albeit she loved him dearly- more than anything-, the idea of doing...well, _that_ at this point in time seemed far too rushed, far too risky, for she was still but a child in the relentless eyes of the law despite being at the legal age and such. Alongside this, Serena just felt too young to do anything like that at the moment.

Not for a few more years.

"Why not?" Was the question that left from the boy's mouth, his lips curling up into that smile in which he knew had the potential to melt any ice in which she tried to put up in front of herself- that could cause for that blissfully nervous feeling to get caught in her chest, settle in her stomach and so expertly make her forget her anger, her melancholy. Of course, he did know too well her stance on doing things like this, and, unsurprisingly, his questioning of this- his answer to a question of 'what to do now'- was all but a joke; something to try and draw a reaction out of his honey blonde lover. "You're old enough."

"Perhaps so, but I am not comfortable in doing that at this age," She retorted, leaning her head back a little in order to gain a view of the boy she had fallen so hard for, her lips pursed into a tight line, when she was not speaking, that conflicted so badly with her blush-covered visage. "Just wait a few years, mon cœur- when I am in my twenties, an adult, not my teens-, and I promise I will make it up to you then."

…  
"Alright,"


End file.
